Si él lo mató
by Lunita Shiratori
Summary: Oscar es un traidora a negarse a cumplir las ordenes de General de Bouilet. Que hubiese pasado si...


_"Mademoise... Soltad esa espada. A vos que fuisteis capitán de la guardia real como iba yo a dispararos._

—Oscar prometedme que pese a convertiros en traidora evitareis la muerte —_Oscar mi Sílfide..."_

Había intervenido para evitar el desalojo injusto de los representantes del tercer estado. Evitó que Alain rompiera las reglas y a cambio obtuvo un beso forzado lleno de amargura y desesperación. Ahora contemplaba a Andre herido sintiendo sus débiles gemidos de dolor. Fue su salvadora por una sola vez evitando su muerte...

_"...Oscar te lo ruego. Sabes que basta una palabra tuya y te entrego mi vida. Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti. TE QUIERO ,TE AMO... Lo siento no debí hacer eso juro ante Dios que no volverá a pasar. Ahhh Oscar ,te quiero tanto que creo que voy a morir"_

Ese fue el momento preciso donde esta locura comenzó. Pero no él dijo hace más de diez años que tengo ojos para ti jamas e mirado otra mujer. En efecto jamas miró a otra ni siquiera a Rosalie. Había sido feliz contemplándola a lo lejos. ¿Cuándo la sombra se convirtió en luz? ¿Qué clase de militar era que no podía ver lo que estaba frente a sus narices? Vivir anestesiada ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era Andre ?

El silbido del viento la distrajo de su pensamiento. Respiro profundo tratando de poner en orden sus sentimientos. Soltó un nuevo quejido de dolor su ...Andre . Tocó su frente, seguía ardiendo. Mojo otra vez el paño en el agua fría y lo colocó en su frente. La fiebre tenia que ceder. No ,él no podía morir. No aquí .No ahora. Ella se recostó nuevamente sobre la fría pared divagando sobre como llego su vida a este punto.

Asombrada de si misma pero con la conciencia tranquila Oscar desobedeció las órdenes de general De Bouilet. No se explicó porque , obedecerlas hubiera sido muy fácil. Pero sus hombres, el pueblo , la miseria, él. Tomó alcohol para darse animo y enfrentar la ira de su padre. Nunca se imaginó lo que sucedería a continuación.

"—_Arrancate los galeones y las condecoraciones. No los mereces— Entró exigiéndole su padre en la pequeña antesala de descanso. Colocando el filo de la espada sobre su corazón._

—_No me los quitaré hasta que el rey lo disponga —Fue la respuesta llana que intentó empujar al rincón más oscuro su intuición . Sin embargo lo supo en cuanto lo vio ,iba a matarla_

—_NO TENGO QUE ESPERAR EL VEREDICTO DEL REY. ESTO ES UNA TRAICIÓN— Declaró mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella para evitar que escapará. Sin quererlo se movió lejos del filo de la espada.—Escuchame Aunque la nobleza reniegue por completo de la monarquía ; No perdonaré que un miembro de esta familia sea un rebelde al servicio del populacho .Yo tu padre seré el primero en juzgarte.— Despacio , con rabia anuncio su sentencia final dispuesto a dar su última estocada — NO ESTOY DISPUESTO A PERDONAR UN TRAIDOR EN MI PROPIA CASA— Por instinto cerró los ojos .No quiso hacerlo pero estaba acorralada. No quería parecer cobarde pero no pudo._

— _Ugh Ahhhh— Oscar abrió sus ojos solo para comprobar que nada era una pesadilla. Andre estaba allí retorciendo la muñeca del amo para evitar la muerte de la mujer que ama.—Sueltame—_

—_No lo haré señor_

—_Solo lo diré una vez más. Sueltame Andre_

—_NO OS SOLTARE_

—_Me enfrentare a ti también — Y se retorció aflojando el agarre sobre su muñeca_

—_Adelante atacad— Y la hoja acerada de una daga estaba sobre su yugular — Más tenéis que saber que cuando acabe con vos me llevare a Oscar— Añadio . Mientras la punta del arma realizó un pinchazo en el viejo cuello y la primer gota de sangre se derramó._

—_Mhhff. Así que estas enamorado de seas estupido._

—_No lo soy_

—_Perteneceis a estamentos distintos ¿crees que eso se puede ignorar?_

— _Si monsenior,se puede ignorar._

—_Para casarse un noble necesita el permiso del rey. Un siervo el de su amo._

—_El rey para amar a alguien no pide permiso señor. Nadie lo pide. No se necesita el consentimiento de algún otro para amar. No obstante no permitiré que dañe a Oscar. Y si tuviera diez vidas os la daría todas para que no la lastimaran.—_

_Un silencio atravesó la sala . El viejo aflojó su agarre y caminó hacia la salida pero antes de llegar...— Sois amantes— murmuro — SOIS AMANTES —Dijo, ya no como una duda sino como un hecho. Y se volteo con furia blandiendo la espada .Andre se interpuso en su camino en una pelea de armas desiguales —Malditos. Me habeis han burlado de mi, en mi casa . Han masillado mi honor.— Oscar estaba paralizada. sin saber que algún momento intervino en la pelea. Intentado interponerse entre ambos para que depusieran las armas. Jalando a su padre. Sin saber a cual de los dos medio de la pelea Oscar fue empujada con fuerza brutal lejos de los dos hombres. El joven y el viejo eran iguales a dos perros encarnizados. _

—_HUYE OSCAR. HUYE. No te dejes matar.—Gritó Andre desesperado._

_La espada dio en un blanco ,la sangre cayó al igual que la daga. Andre se tragó su grito de dolor. Ella solo retuvo en su garganta un gemido de desesperación. No sabia si la sangre provenía del brazo derecho o del pecho. Absorta como estaba viendo a Andre sangrar no se percató que su padre se abalanzó hacia ella con el objetivo de matarla. No supo como ,ni cuando su padre cayó degollado al suelo por la misma daga que le arrebató a Andre hacia un instante._

_La sangre cubrió el piso de mármol rápidamente. Andre dijo algo que ella no escuchó. Desgarró la manga de la camisa para hacer un torniquete sobre la herida que detuviera de momento el sangrado .Ella no podía moverse. Todo era tan irreal , tendido en el suelo yacía el hombre por el cual sacrificó su cuerpo de mujer. Su amigo la halo del brazo instándola a seguirlo. Su mente estaba en blanco. Andre la alzó cual costal poniéndola sobre su hombro sano. _

_Él hacia un enorme esfuerzo por llevarla y sostenerse de pie. La herida en el brazo era muy profunda y siguió escurriendo sangre._

_Fueron hasta el establo. La montó en el regazo de un caballo dispuesto a escapar lejos. Hizo jirones su camisa y vendó con fuerza el brazo para detener la hemorragia. Luego se coloco el chaleco y un viejo poncho encima. Pronto los alcanzó madame y la abuela quienes los ayudaron a huir. Así que como pudo el joven puso montura a tres caballos. La madre de Oscar les dio dinero ropa, unos documentos falsos. La abuela trajo alforjas con agua y comida; montó en otro corcel y salieron dejando atrás la mansión aristócrata. Cabalgaron a París a la casa de Rosalie. La muchachita y su esposo prestaron los primeros auxilios . Oscar no lo sabia pero ella también estaba Pues recibió un golpe en el rostro y tenia varios hematomas al igual que su salvador. Andre discutió con Bernard acerca que hacer con los guardias de regimiento B. Al día siguiente el ciudadano Chatelet convocaría a la gente de Paris para exigir la libertad de los doce soldados. La nana se quedaría con Rosalie mientras ellos huían. Oscar no ó a dar batalla a los dos hombres pero una ligera puntada en la nuca la hizo desvanecerse"_

No supo ni a donde cabalgaban sino que lo habían hecho durante un tiempo. Rosalie la había golpeado y Andre secuestrado.

Viajó iba amarrada a su montura. Horas antes había cabalgado recostada sobre el pecho varonil. Su salvador tras un pequeño desacuerdo la ató .Él no estaba dispuesto a perderla solo porque ella estuviese empeñada en volver. Antes de llegar a los límites de tierra francesa se encontrarían cara a cara con el ángel de la muerte. Quien también huía de los disturbios en París.

Saint Just ayudaba a desaparecer a la nobleza que vivía cercana a la frontera para evitar que escaparan del país.

El sol se ponía y la luna con las estrellas se vislumbraban en el cielo. Andre estaba muy cansado, palido pero aun así seguía cabalgando lejos de París, de Versailles.

Estaban a un par de kilómetros del poblado cuando Saint Just y compañía los sorprendieron. A pesar de su aspecto deplorable reconoció a la ramera de la reina.

—Pero miren a quien tenemos el placer de encontrarnos: La ramera de la austriaca. Debió cansarte ser lesbiana para que fueras a querer mandar a una compañía de pueblerinos. O quizás querías información para tus propósitos perra— Dijo esto cuando el filo de su espada estaba apuntando la espalda de Oscar mientras uno de sus cómplices apuntaba a Andre con una pistola.

Su tono desdeñoso y lacsivo ponían cada vello de su piel en punta. Se regocijo al verla atada a su montura. La espada cambio de posición fue al níveo cuello de la mujer. Se acercó al oído de la ex comandante despacio y le susurró: — Antes de morir te concederé el placer más prometo que lo disfrutaréis y más a un teniendo de testigo a tu siervo.— Y la hoja de la espada descendió rasposa cortando los hilos que atan la camisa y se detuvo por encima del pecho. Un escalofrío la recorrió. Su boca se seco, su cuerpo se tenso y el latido de su corazón se deboco.

Andre entre sus ropas llevaba una daga que en un movimiento rápido de su mano izquierda puñalo al cómplice del ángel. Oscar por un acto de reflejo hizo de un golpe que el caballo corcoveara. El caballo de Saint Just se retiró bruscamente haciendo que su jinete perdiera equilibrio espada de Just lastimó todo el torso de la mujer .Oscar tomó la espada antes de que cayera al suelo por la parte de a hoja ya que el joven sin quererlo la había soltado. Asi emprendió la huida a todo galope hacia un bosque. El caballo de Andre estaba amarrado al de ella. No se dio cuenta de que él mismo resbaló de la silla. En su escape el hombre hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse agarrado al animal. Se oyó un silbido a lo lejos. Finalmente Andre cayó con la mala suerte de que la venda de su brazo se soltó enredándose en la pata trasera del equino lo cual provoco que lo arrastrara varios metros. Al darse cuenta Oscar frenó a los caballos .Utilizó la espada para cortar sus amarras. Bajo deprisa de la montura y fue hasta Andre . Él por el dolor había perdido la conciencia. Unas personas se acercaban. Rápido Oscar arrastró a su amigo hasta el caballo pero no puso subirlo. Entonces tomo la espada, la daga de él, y una pistola de una alforja que guardó entre sus ropas.

Cuatro hombres armados venían por ellos. Los mismos se confinaron de que al ser ella una mujer era débil, además el siervo estaba inconsciente o muerto por ello no la atacaron con todas sus fuerzas en un principio.

Si había algo que Oscar aprendió ,en su estancia en el regimiento B, era que cuando tienes una ventaja la uses rápido antes de que tu contrincante adivine tus intenciones e invierta tu juego. Así pues con torpe disimulo movió su espada dando estocadas para matar. Hasta que no fue necesario . Seguramente los hombres no sabían quien era ella en verdad . La oscuridad, el espesor del bosque, su delgado cuerpo y su habilidad como espadachín le sirvieron para abatir a sus perseguidores. Dos heridos caidos en el suelo y en contra de sus convicciones Oscar los asesinó para evitar ser seguida. Cinco de sus perseguidores muertos, pero podía haber más. Sin dudar siguió actuando con rapidez. Asistió la herida en el brazo de su amigo la cual había empeorado gracias a que su hombro se dislocó. Ella puso el hombro en su lugar y con un par de maderas de un modo muy precario lo entabillo.

Andre semi consciente ayudado por su amada montó su caballo .Cabalgaron durante mucho tiempo. Luego de cruzar un río por una parte algo traicionera se dio cuenta que estaba fuera de su patria y un sentimiento de culpa la invadió. Revisó la herida de Andre para ver como aun tenia una leve hemorragia. Apretó aun más el vendaje. Finalmente él se desmayó otra vez. Cabalgo a galope suave buscando un sendero que la llevara a un pueblo y así encontrar un medico.

Llego al atardecer. No fue hasta que un médico atendió a Andre que notó que había pasado ya un día. Como no había en el poblado una posada una joven les ofreció una habitación a cambio de la espada.

Ella estaba toda lastimada también. Ofreció a la joven un anillo de oro con zafiro que llevaba. Le pareció mucho mejor que darle la espada pues era posible que aun la necesitará. Pagó al médico con veinte monedas de oro. La joven no muy conformé con el trueque les dio asilo comida pues el anillo ciertamente valía más que la espada. Les consiguió la medicina Andre agonizaba la fiebre era muy alta además había perdido mucha sangre. El médico sugirió matarlo pues con ceguera progresiva ,a riesgo de perder en brazo, la agonía causada por una mala atención provoco una infecion en la herida más los múltiples golpes y heridas menores. Oscar se negó rotundamente la idea de perderlo desataba angustia e ira. Cuatro días habían pasado desde que llegaran a ese pueblo y cuatro lo días en que la conciencia de Andre se había desvanecido a causa de na fiebre y el dolor. Su palidez más en frío de su piel la remitían a un abismo interminable. Fue en esa agonía emocional que amó y odio al hombre frente a ella. A él le debía muchas cosas: amistad, compañerismo ,complicidad ,vida odio. Se odiaba a si misma por amar al hombre que causó la muerte de su padre. Pero se sentía aliviada de amar al hombre que siempre estuvo para ella. El décimo tercer día Andre fue completamente consciente. Se veía tan frágil y débil. Oscar lo abrazó entre lágrimas dando gracias al cielo porque abrió los ojos. Luego de que él fuera consciente ella correspondió a su amor con tiernos suaves y fuerte besos el décimo cuarto día Oscar rendida cayó profundamente dormida abrazada a Andre presa del cansancio emocional . Fueron para ella día eternos velando por su amor dormitando a ratos .

Dos meses más tarde volvieron a viajar. Decidieron ir a la casa de descanso del barón De Mont blanc amigo personal de Oscar, quien ya enterado de la muerte del general les dio asilo. Allí se enteraron de que un bandido asesino al general y que sabia que ellos lo estaban buscando. Se sorprendió de ver el estado aun magullado de sus invitados.

Durante la cena oyeron las deprimentes noticias de Francia. La reina tenia pésima reputación aun en el extranjero. Ni siquiera la propia aristocracia le tenia una gota de cariño o respeto.

El barón dispuso de una habitación para cada huésped. Pasaron dos días y al tercero el barón tuvo que ir a atender un juego de cartas a lo de un buen amigo. Oscar estuvo nerviosa todo en tiempo esa era la oportunidad perfecta. En unos días mas deberían irse de la casa del barón para no resultar sospechosos. Andre luego de cenar ven a mi habitación.

Como siempre el fue hasta su cuarto. Ella no lo notó hasta que él llamó a la puerta. Traía consigo una taza de té.

— ¿Para que me has llamado Oscar?—

Oscar era consciente de la progresiva ceguera de Andre y su dificultad para llegar hasta su habitación. Lo contempló un momento. Luego miro el cielo estrellado por la ventana para darse ánimos. — Quiero que esta noche ambos hagamos que me convierta en tu esposa Andre —

El susodicho no estaba seguro de haber oído bien. Cayo de rodillas ante ella tomando su mano . Con una voz que mezcla de temor y esperanza le hablo:— ¿Eso quiere decir que me lo vas a dar todo? ¿ Insinuas que quieres ser mia ? De un pobre hombre que nada puede ofrecerte. De un hombre que no puede hacerte feliz porque no tiene el linaje ni la herencia necesarios. Ni la fuerza de un Titan ni las es unas de un sátiro. Ni siquiera la fuerza para protegerte como hombre.—

Oscar trago duro y suave se deshizo de su agarre. Se volteó de espaldas para contemplar el cielo veraniego. — Andre no es solo hombre aquel que derrama sangre con sus armas. Sino también quien posee un corazón cálido y puro antes de que sus mujeres lleguen a la vejez. Me alegro de haberme dado cuenta a tiempo para que tu estuvieras junto a mi respaldandome como siempre lo. has hecho—

Para Andre esa extraña declaración de amor fue suficiente aunque pareciera que era hecha por un hombre a su mejor amigo. La abrazó por detrás disfrutando del aroma de su cuello.—NO. No puedo tengo miedo gritó y lo empujó para apartarlo. Andre no dejó que escapara de sus brazos. Con mucha ternura la volteó frente a él y acariciándola con mucha ternura le dijo:— No hay nada que temer mi amor— Beso su frente y ella aturdida por sus emociones le hecho los brazos al cuello.

Todo inició con un beso tímido, suave que tenia miedo de crecer. Luego los dedos masculinos bajaron desde la mejilla, pasando por el cuello hasta la abertura de la camisa. Oscar al sentir como su camisa era desabrochada y las manos de Andre buscaban aventurarse más allá se apretó mas a su amor. Entonces sucedió que los besos cambiaron de color y fueron mucho mas demandantes. Las lenguas batallaron empujándose para saborear el interior de la boca del otro. Cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron un poco y Andre aprovecho la ocasión para quitarse su camisa. El calor que irradió su piel provocó a Oscar . Las manos de ella fueron a vagar no solo por su nuca sino por su espalda. Para él eso fue un permiso y la alzó con su brazo bueno hasta la cama cayendo cafeto los dos sobre ella. Todos lo permisos de a poco fueron otorgados. A partir de ese momento el deseo y el instinto se hizo cargo. Para el amanecer Oscar y Andre eran marido y mujer.

Amaneció encontrándolos aun en ritual de amor. Andre tendido sobre la cama miró las formas desnuda de Oscar jugando con los incipientes rayos de sol. O al menos eso imaginaba pues para ese entonces solo podía distinguir siluetas y alguna luces. Ella comenzó a vestirse. Cuando terminó se sentó a su lado para regalarle el beso de los buenos días. Después le alcanzó sus ropas. Mientras él se vestía ella corrió las cortinas retirándolas de la ventana. Salio al pequeño balcón. El paisaje era magnifico pero esa no era su madre patria. Andre la abrazó por detrás dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de ella. El rostro de él se ensombreció sabía que Oscar pensaba en volver. Ella lo abrazó también y se recostó contra su pecho. Lo supo de inmediato que Andre sabia que ella quería volver. Le angustiaba pensar que de volver debería hacerlo sola. Sin embargo ya no podía vivir el uno sin el otro.

Luego de almorzar con el barón De Le Blanc se despidieron y juntos partieron a rumbo desconocido. La sombra siempre seguirá a la luz. Por que sin luz no hay sombra.


End file.
